Doran Kurami
♤Physical Appearance Doran Kurami is young man with black short unruly hair that seemed to fray in several directions on any given day. He has golden eyes that always seem to be scanning his surroundings for one reason or another, and always hold an analytical glint to them. It has been said in the past that his eyes also seem to glow at times, something that makes staying hidden difficult, whether this comes from his mother or his father his impossible to tell. His default expression is an easy going smile that assures those around him that there’s nothing to worry about even when in the midst of battle. Doran is shorter than most young men his age but claims that he hasn’t hit his growth spurt yet, though judging by his father's height this excuse is unlikely. His body is built to be lithe and flexible. While he is slender he’s not a twig, having built his muscles with a focus on speed. He tends to wear dark colors when he’s not in school, mostly black and navy. No matter what he’s wearing though, two things are always consistent: First is a pocket watch with a silver chain and second is a black leather journal that he can always be seen writing in. Lastly, his body is covered in black wavy lines that spiral in random directions at random points. They're so faded (aside from when he activates his quirk) that they're hard to see unless you're looking closely. Even then most of them are hidden by his clothes. ♤Personality Everything about Doran just screams bad first impression. To those who don’t know him Doran was always just the quiet kid in the back of the class who would rather write in his journal than interact with those around him, always giving off a vibe which makes it seem like he thinks he’s better than everyone else. But to those who actually take time to get to know him they realize that this couldn’t be further from the truth. Doran can actually be rather kind but has a bad habit of spending too much time in his own head. He often gets so distracted by his own thoughts that he’s been known to outright ignore people, not of any ill will, but because of his habit to zone out. He has a habit of wandering off on his own and is often seen alone because of this. When he does speak to others it’s usually to ask questions or out of curiosity, he is usually blunt and straight to the point, not seeing any use in beating around the bush. He has also been known to stare at people who interest him for extended periods of time, to a point of making those around him uncomfortable. His personality changes slightly when he enters battle but not by much. He speaks slightly more than he usually would and amuses himself by mocking his opponents, he still is prone to staring, however, which seems to unnerve those who fight him. ♤Speech Pattern When he speaks it is usually slowly and deliberately, every word has been thought out and agonized over. He tends to be soft spoken except for when in battle where he raises his voice just enough for his opponent to hear him. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Elemental Roulette ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Upon activating his quirk Doran is gifted the ability to control one element that is chosen at random and the lines that cover his body glow brightly in correspondence to said element. (As of now the only ones he’s been known to gain have been: air, electricity, and fire.) After activating his quirk he is able to use the given element for five minutes. After these 5 minutes end the quirk shuts off completely and can’t be used again for at least 2 minutes. The random quality to his quirk makes training each element difficult. Because of this Doran can never master each of his elements and instead has focused on creating a specialized fighting style depending on which element he ends up getting. Air: When controlling air Doran’s lines glow green and he follows the past of least resistance, becoming extremely flexible in his approach. This form is the most defensive of all his elements and is best in situations where people need to be protected. It is also the most dynamic of his forms and the best at dealing with multiple opponents. It focuses around evasion and momentum built from rotation. This style isn’t as much about landing a multitude of strikes, but when he does attack his strikes are enhanced with quick blasts of pressurized air for added force. Quick bursts of air also allow him increased mobility as well as a quick defense when he becomes overwhelmed. Drawback: N/A Electricity: When controlling electricity Doran line’s glow yellow and he becomes hyperactive and quick on his feet. Instead of trying to fire off bolts of lightning, something he hasn’t figured out how to do, he uses the electricity to stimulate his nervous system and increase not only his speed but his reaction time as well. This allows him to close in on opponents quickly and overwhelm them with electrified strikes that target weak points on the body or grapple them and turn himself into a human taser. Drawback: The electricity leaves him twitchy and gives him random spasms. This can make movement rather difficult. Fire: When controlling fire Doran’s lines glow a bright red and he will become extremely aggressive. His every movement is fierce and all he wants is to get in close. In this form his mindset is that a good offense is the best defense, meeting enemy attacks with attacks of his own. The fire’s range is not the best but it is powerful. Drawback: Fire leaves his body overheated and relatively spent. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Doran wears a black scarf as well a black short cape with a grey strap attaching it to his body, both made of some very tough fibers, being fire retardant and waterproof, able to take the toughest of his elements. The rest of his outfit is also made of this material. The scarf also has a white fur lining, there is no way to know if this fake or some artificial material. He wears a black sleeveless shirt underneath a white track jacket, with a pair of black arm guards made of a lightweight metal that can reflect some blades. His pants are a pair of loose track pants that tuck into a pair of black lightweight combat boots (very comfortable, he tends to wear them around the house). To complete the outfit, Doran keeps a white porcelain mask depicting a fox on him at all times, whether wearing it properly or attached to his belt. The lines depicting the fox are black but this changes when he activates his quirk. There are built in sensors that have multiple ways of detecting what element he is currently using and cause the lines to glow in correspondence. ♤Background ♤History He didn’t know why he wanted to be a hero but...it had never been a question as to whether or not Doran would become a hero, at least not to him. His parents were heroes or at least his dad was. His mother used to be but she had retired to take care of him when she had become pregnant. He had always lived in Las Vegas for as long as he could remember and his dad had been gone...for as long as he could remember. His mother always told him that his dad was off saving people somewhere but Doran always wondered why his dad couldn’t have stuck around and just saved people here. There was plenty of crime in Las Vegas so he couldn’t help but be curious as to the real reason his dad wasn’t around. It was at the age of five that Doran discovered his quirk. He could control the wind! It had been quite the scare for his classmates and it had been a delight for his mother who also happened to have a wind associated quirk. When he got home that day his mother told him they would begin training him to control so that he would never harm anyone around him accidently. When he got home that day Doran once more used his quirk only for the power in their house to go out as he was enveloped in electricity to close to an outlet. So he could control wind and electricity? His mother had been impressed and said they would have to work extra hard with two abilities like that. It was after a few more days of trying to train his quirk that his mother finally had to go back to the drawing board. It was only two elements but…it was random and what electricity did his body was rather harsh, leaving him almost paralyzed for minutes after using it. Such a thing made training his quirk difficult and would make hero work even more difficult. Despite his mother’s warnings of the difficult path ahead of him Doran jumped at the challenge and spent years refining the two elements of his quirk, but even after all that time he had only just managed to gain a basic grasp on the elements presented to him. His mother helped him where she could despite her feelings on the matter. Every session they would have Doran would watch as his mother scribbled note after note about his quirk and possible ways in which to utilize it which eventually led to Doran carrying a journal as well. It was during the summer break of his last year of middle school that his mother finally agreed to let him try for the hero course at Lady Luck Academy. His grasp on wind had come far and while electricity still left him with significant issues he had come far with it. During the exam however Doran was hit with one more surprise. Activating his quirk during the combat portion had him spewing flames from his body. After all these years of thinking he only had two, the shock of a third part to his quirk nearly made him fail. Despite the surprise he managed to pass, arriving at home exhausted and his skin red from overheating. After news of him passing came to them via the mail his mother gifted him with a silver pocket watch to help him keep time on his quirk as well as a brand new journal, telling him to do his best. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-A